A Dream at Twilight
by Paradise the Librarian
Summary: The experiences of Twilight Shine, the mare from Dream Valley who sees into other ponies dreams, and how weary her task makes her. She is the mare who has taken on the mantle of Dream Beauty, protecting ponies from nightmares. We follow her from her first days as a dream guardian, down unto the present. (rewrite;Part of my shared Fanfic universe, set in the MLP generation one era.)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction- Preperation to Dream

Perchance to Dream

Nightfall comes over Ponyland, and the citizens of the five great equine kingdoms are settling into their beds for a long slumber. Every family in Dream Valley has ended their day, each settling in for a pleasant repose, and under the dim moonlight, only a small few of us remain awake into these late nocturnal hours. My own duties having finished for the day, it is time for this unicorn to return to her humble abode for for the evening.

Trotting my way back towards my apartment, I pass a few of the ponies in Dream Castle who are still stirring. The ever-vigilant unicorns of the night guard are on their usual evening patrol, their horns providing a mystical, glowing light throughout the hallways, searching intently for any potential invader. Dr. Medcin and two of her nurses, Tenderheart and Loveheart, are tending to patents throughout the the long and dark night. And I pass the stern-looking Warden Locket, the Pegasus master of locks and traps, who is on her way back down to her dungeon. Locket is about to shift night prison warden, to ensure the villains she is responsible for remain safely incarcerated. As I look around at the castle's night crew, I sometimes I wonder if these hard-working ponies ever sleep.

Quietly opening the door to my private quarters, I can already see my family is asleep. Passing by Ember's room, it is obvious she had waited up for me; the storybook I usually read to her open on the pillow, before finally simply drifting off to slumber all on her own. Smiling, I gently place a kiss on her forehead, before closing the door and turning off the light. Next, I wearily trot on towards my own room, silently entering the chamber, so I don't awaken it's sole occupant. As I look around the dark room at the beautifully soft blankets, the flowing tapestries of delicate silk and satin, (along with a lace canopy bed) I notice that my husband, Tornado, has already drifted into a deep sleep. With a soft sigh, I pull back the soft covers, and quietly climb into bed next to him.

As I let my eyes slowly drift closed, a golden lantern on the shelf across from our bed begins to emit a mystical glow, projecting shining starlight all over the walls, like a bright, beautiful miniature planetarium show. This is one of the legendary Shining Star lanterns, and it is informing me that is is time for daytime Twilight to drift off to sleep, and for night time Twilight to enter the mysterious world of dreams. My special talent is a duty once carried out by Princess Luna herself, but now that she is gone, it has fallen to a long line of unicorns to take it up in her stead. For you see, while many ponies have special talents that involve the warmth and light of day, my special talent best shines in the darkness of the night.

The starlight lantern is indeed a mighty artifact. Tornado tells me it was carved from the Crystalline trunk of the Tree of Harmony, not long after ponykind had first discovered that magnificent tree. The lantern have the power to grant a pony's dreams and wishes, by inspiring them to take their initiative in their lives to change their circumstances. For me, it is through the power of the lantern that I am able to enter the dreams of ponies all across this land, and ensure they are free of nightmares and night terrors. Most ponies know me as nothing more than the shy and soft spoken Twilight Shine, the simple, shy little mare with poor magic that mostly keeps to herself and cares for the little foal, Ember at Dream Castle. But I am also the guardian of every pony's sleep, so that you may all get a good night's rest and awake refreshed for a new day.

As always, my nightly sojourn takes me over all of Dream Castle, and into the sleep of all my dear friends. In their Dreams, I see Fizzy sipping away on a soda the size of a mountain, and Lickety Split eating greedily away on a dish of ice cream just as big. Heart Throb is dreaming of meeting a pony prince, while Wind Whistler just found a cure for Smooze corrosion in her dream. Applejack and Cherries Jubilee are in each other's dreams, arguing over wither apples or cherries will be planted in the castle orchard this year, while Firefly and North Star are on another grand adventure together. The fillies and colts aren't much different; Racer dreams of zooming along in a motorcar with his father Four Speed, and Baby Bow Tie wishes to one day make dresses beside her mother. I sort through and clean up any potential nightmare inducers from these dreams, before moving out into the larger world of Ponyland.

As always, my nightly sojourn takes me from Bright Valley to misty mountain, and from misty mountain to the Royal Paradise. I see the dreams of unicorn mages who wish to create a spell that will make all the trolls vanish, or I see an earth pony who wishes to grow a prize vegetable garden. There are colts who dream of being a soldier or sailor, and mares who wish to be everything from a beautician to a politician. I weave in and out of these dreams, an active participant helping the ponies grow that crop, cut that mane, or win that race. I've had a variety of wonderful experiences in the array of dreams I visit, from digging the deepest of trenches, to fighting evil-doers from a children's storybook, to participating in an intense soccer match-anything to help these ponies fulfill the wishes of their sleep, and find happiness and tranquility in their dreams.

There are dreams, of course, that truly unnerve me. Although evil ponies are few, I have run across those wicked stallions and mares who just love to make other ponies suffer. I have seen torture, bloodshed, and torments on levels that I would never speak of in polite company. It truly amazes me that such suffering would bring pleasure to ponies, that my fellow equines could so revel in actually hurting ponies of their herds.. and sometimes, for the absolutely stupidest of reasons. My only consolation is that what goes on in these dreamscapes is not real, in any sense of the word. Better that such cruelty is restrained to this world of dreams.

Of a much more pleasant nature are the dreams of families; parents and children playing together, and having a good time. Picnics, birthday parties, anniversaries... I always enjoy seeing them all having such fun together! But there are also moments of heartache, when a pony has lost a loved one, and the dreams I provide are the only place where they can experience the joy of being with a mother or brother again. It breaks my heart to see a son at a ball game, sitting in the bleachers with his dad who won't be there when he wakes up. I always make sure that they catch the ninth inning ball with their hoof gloves before the dream ends. I also adore the dreams of married couples that are about each other- the lifebond always draws both ponies into the same dream together, and I try to make it as romantic as possible for them.

Having completed my rounds for the night, I return home to Dream Castle to visit one more sleeping pony.I find myself in a mystical forest, where an elegant white unicorn mare is sitting before a beautiful mirror, emitting a shimmering glow. Unlike the other ponies I've encountered on my travels, this crowned equine knows I am there from the moment I arrive in her dream.

"Hello, Twilight." The queen greets me, not looking away from her mirror. "I trust your nightly sojourn went well?"

"Yes, Majesty." I reply, bowing before her, even as my horn lit up the stars in her dream. "All is well in Ponyland's slumber this night, my queen."

Through that enchanted mirror, the ever-watchful Queen Majesty likes to keep her gaze on all things in the waking world, even while she sleeps. Such is how much she cares for the welfare of her subjects and her domain, quite literally making her the monarch who never sleeps. Turning back to face me, She raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you personally, my dear?" The queen asked me, a look of concern upon her face. "I sometimes worry about your welfare, dealing with all of these terrible dreams."

My queen knows all too well how much of a strain this ordeal can be on me. As she watches of the lives of her subjects in the waking world at all times, so do I see to the bliss of their nocturnal slumber. We both have a responsibility to the ponies we watch over, and are both well aware of the consequences of failing those responsibilities. Majesty knows how wearying this experience can be to me, and how painful it is to sacrifice the repose of my own dreams, to ensure the happy sleep of others.

"Oh, you know... I deal with it." I reply sadly, looking down. "I just wish I could help the dreams of my little Ember, and my dear Tornado, the way I help so many other ponies."

"Twilight, you know as well as I do that you are forbidden to go into the dreams of your loved ones." Majesty consoled me, looking back into the mirror. "Just as you are not allowed to keep the experiences and memories you experience during your duties."

She is correct, of course. All of the hopes and dreams I experience, fade away like the dreams they were. With the lantern's awesome might comes terrible limitations, but they are necessary to prevent the artifact's misuse.

"You are correct as usual, my queen." I reply with another bow, preparing to take my leave. "See you tomorrow morning, in the waking world."

As so, I next find my eyes flickering open, returning to the waking world with a familiar blue unicorn snuggled up beside me. My body is refreshed from hours of peaceful rest, but my mind and spirit is heavily burdened with the weariness of my duties. And so I shall forever remain, a distant, dreamy pony you always see in the background at Dream Castle. But in your dreams, when you see that mysterious pink unicorn coming out of the mists to grant your wishes, please remember the great sacrifice that is being mane so you all may have the most pleasant of reposes.

And perchance, if you can, send one of your pleasant dreams this weary mare's way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream Begins

"Twilight? Are you awake yet?" I hear my mom's voice call out, as she stuck her head inside my bedroom door. "Twilight, it's time you get up, you sleepyhead!"

I awoke to my mother's call, the sound of her voice pulling me from my dreamless slumber. My eyes fluttered open, and I stared up at the pink lace canopy that hung above my four-post bed. Climbing out from under the sheets, I levitate the brush up to style my mane, before trotting out to the kitchen for breakfast. Mom already had some pancakes, toast, and syrup made... and I sat down to eat while mother started cleaning up the dishes.

"Good morning, sweetie." She greeted me, looking over from the sink and smiling. "I hope you slept well last night."

"Yeah, it was all right." I replied with a sigh, levitating the knife and fork. "But I didn't have any dreams I remember, it's all just a big blank."

"Really, that's odd, you slept so soundly last night." Mother replied, while levitating the dishes and scrubbing them with a sponge. "I checked in on you in your room a few times, and you were happily snoozing away."

My mother does not know the half of it. I haven't had any dreams that I've been able to remember for several weeks now, I just haven't told her about that little fact yet. Usually, my dreams are filled with fairy tales and romantic adventures, given all the fairy tales and romantic books I read all the time. But my usual dreams of magic spells, evil dragons, and handsome princes have been totally absent in recent nights.

"I guess I've just been having trouble sleeping recently, that's all." I simply shrugged, sticking my fork into my pancakes. "I guess I've been having more trouble sleeping, lately,"

I try to play it down, but my lack of nightly dreams was very depressing to me. I was your typical twelve-year-old dream valley filly, dreaming of being a princess, and going on fairy tale adventures. I spent all of my free time in the library, reading those fairy stories. And I had expected my grown-up life would be very much like those enchanting tales. My dreams were my favorite place to experience those fantasies, wither it be in daydreaming, or in my nightly slumber. But now those wonderful experiences were gone, and I felt a little sadder and sorrier for it.

"Well, if you are having trouble with your dreams and sleep, you should speak to Dream Gleamer." My mother added, starting to put the dishes away. "She's going to be in the castle today, and she has requested all the fillies of your age from the Dream Valley noble houses to be in attendance in the great hall."

"What? Dream Gleamer's coming here?" I asked in shock, my mother hanging open and a bite of toast falling out onto the floor. "What on earth would Ponyland's reigning Dream Beauty want here in Dream Valley?"

It was such a shock to hear such an esteemed mare would be visiting our castle. Dream Gleamer was the pony who walked into every pony's dreams, giving them a good and pleasant slumber, and driving back the nightmare forces. She had served as Ponyland's dream guardian for the past two centuries, and we equines owed our nightly repose to her noble efforts.

"I don't know why Dream Gleramer is coming, but I'm very pleased you will be present for her visit." My mother replies in a flat tone, as I put my dishes into the sink. "Perhaps she will steer you in the direction of your special talent, so that you can take the place destiny has prepared for you, and bring honor to our family."

"Yes, mother." I reply obediently, bowing my head without question. "If she has wisdom to impart, I shall do my best to heed it."

I know why my mother is worried, and it weighs heavily on my mind, as well. After my father died, mom hoped I would turn out to be a magical prodigy like so many unicorns in our family. But while I had been able to wink (teleport) and levitate objects fairly well, I had not had much success with many other forms of magic. Like nearly all Ponylanders of our age, I was born with my cutie mark on my flank, my special talent and destiny predetermined by the will of goddess B'zekre. But I was unable to determine that destiny, and it was frustrating the guild masters that I was still not ready to apprentice into my field of my choice. To tell you the truth, it has me a little unnerved, as well.

It did not take long to help mom clean up the kitchen, and I am soon making my preparations to attend the royal audience in the great hall. It was with a great deal of nervousness that I trotted my way towards the dream castle throne room, and it isn't long before I run into several other fillies my age, already on their way to the event.

"Hey, Twilight!" A white Pegasus a red mane greeted me, flapping her way through the crowd, and coming to land next to where I stood. "How's it going? Have any idea why we've been called down here?"

"Hey, Paradise." I greet my childhood friend, as we both trot into the great hall together. "We have a visit from Ponyland's Dream Beauty, all though I have no idea why she's here."

"Dream Gleamer?! Like, that's so awesome!" Paradise squealed. "Maybe we can get her to send us both a really cool dream, like going on a date with two of the colts from the band Mareneudo!"

"Ohhh, that'd be totally rad!" I giggled back. "Bu I get the one with the dark curly locks!"

As is the custom for Dream Valley's esteemed guests, a banquet was held in Dream Gleaner's honor. Every possible type of delicacy, from every Ponyland kingdom, was present at the banquet tables. I myself, had several of those wonderful Maretonian quesadillas (I love those things- sooo cheesy!) Anyway, it was while I was nibbling away on my yummy snack, when I heard two pairs of hooves come trotting up behind me.

"Twilight Shine? Of house Twilight?" A voice asks, in an almost sad tone. "Daughter of House Twilight? Most direct descendant of Twilight Sparkle?"

I spin around, to find a pink earth pony with a pink faded mane. Her whole body glittered with an ethereal glow, and she carried an air of maturity I had never seen in a pony before. I was speechless as I stood before her, but even if I could have talked, I wouldn't have been able to utter a word to this magnificent mare.

"D-Dream Gleamer?" I finally utter, after several minutes of staring in silence. I immediately bowed low before the Dream Beauty, trying my best to hide my awe, and failing miserably. "Lady Gleamer, what can I can do for you?"

"You are a bright eyed filly, so carefree and happy." She replies, an almost sad and weary tone in her voice. "Your romantic dreams are so full of color and light. I pray when the lantern makes it's decision, it passes over you.. and this terrible, terrible burden shall not be yours to bear."

"Burden, my lady?" I asked in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't understand..."

"The burden of sacrificing your own dreams, for other pony's happiness." She replied, droning on and on with a tiredness in her voice. "It has always been the Dream Beauty's burden, to sacrifice her own Dreams and happiness so others may enbjoy their dreams." She looked down at me, with eyes more tired than any I had ever seen in a pony before. "For far too long have I borne this burden, and I must now pass it to another. I am too weary to continue, too tired from fighting the Nightmares for so very long."

"You're talking about... being a Dream Beauty." I replied, a cold feeling of dread rising in my chest. "That's why you've come here, to name one of us your successor."

She nodded wearily. "I do not know how so many mares managed to carry it for so long... Princess Luna was the longest, holding the position for two thousand years, before passing it onto Songrider. But Luna was an alicorn, so the burden was not as hard for her." The old mare, though she still appeared young and beautiful, wobbled a bit on her legs from exhaustion. "It pains me to thrust this waking nightmare upon one of you, but this responsibility must go to another."

The exhausted Dream Beauty wanders away, still muttering to herself, while my eyes turn to the starlight lantern, resting on the central table. It eerie internal glow... it's almost like the thing is calling to me, whispering in the back of my mind. As I gaze deeply into it's multicolored surface, I become aware of many things. I already know who Star Gleamer is going to proclaim as her apprentice and eventual successor tonight, and what my previously hidden destiny actually is.

There was a reason Gleamer was drawn to speak with me, even she knew on some level the lantern would choose me. It was because I value dreams and wishes so much that I was chosen for this task; because the lantern knew I would be willing to sacrifice my own happiness to protect and ensure the dreams of others.

"Hey Twilight, why you look so down, girl?" Paradise asked me, eating a slice of cake. "We rarely get invited to a party just for fillies our age, why don't you just sit back and enjoy it?"

Sadly, I really wasn't able to enjoy the rest of the party that evening.

That night, Dream Gleamer gave me a wonderful dream about fairy tale princesses, and fighting a giant to bring a kingdom it's happily ever after. To this day, it's been the last dream I've ever had. And all of my nights of slumber in the decades since that party, have been filled with nothing but terrible, terrible nightmares.

Such began my career as Ponyland's current Dream Beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the Dream

"I can't believe it... my own daughter, is going to be the next Dream Beauty!" My mother had exclaimed, upon finding out about my selection as Dream Gleamer's replacement. "Twilight, I cannot tell you about how absolutely proud of you I am!"

My mother and the queen had taken me aside after my selection, to congratulate me on my new position. Both were talking to each other, as much as they were talking to me.

"Your daughter has a lot of responsibility she is taking on, and is facing a burden that none other in this castle can even begin to comprehend." She turned away from my mother to face me. "Are you certain you will be able to handle this task, young one?"

After several minutes of thinking, I looked back up at both of them to answer that question.

"I do not know, if I shall succeed or fail, my queen." I told them, holding my head high. "I only know that I shall try my very best."

Sigh... If only I knew what I was willingly getting myself into.

...

"And so we begin." Dream Gleamer warned me, thew weariness in her eyes evident. "These are the duties you must perform, and how you are to go about performing them."

"Yes, my lady." I nodded obediently. "I am ready and willing to receive your wisdom."

The two of us are in the tower room of Dream Castle's western turret; a room the queen had set aside for my training, as well as my Dream Walking work. The starlight Lantern rested on the table before us, and as we gazed into it's ever-changing light, Gleamer began to explain the history and traditions of the Dream Beauties.

"Our order goes back to the first six mares of Ponykind, when the nightmares first plagued the earliest equine." My teacher tells me. "The nightmares grew worse and worse, ponydom's dreams poisoned by the corruption of shadowy spirits who haunted their dreams. When the terror grew too much for those earliest ponies to handle, a mare named Stardazzle stepped forward, taking on the duty of combating the nightmares as her own."

"So,she became the first Dream Beauty, sacrificing her own ability to dream happy dreams?" I asked in awe. "That was a very heroic thing to do, sacrificing her own good night's sleep, to aid her fellow ponies."

"Indeed, those of us Dream Beauties who came after her- Crystalline, Windsweeper, Skysplasher, Mayfair, and Circle Dancer- have tried to live up to that yellow earth pony with a pink mane's legacy."

"And now that job is passing on to me." I sighed, shaking my head. "All right, no pressure... what do I have to do in order to dream walk?"

"Stare into the lantern's flame...concentrate your thoughts onto the dreams of others." Gleamer told me, as we both set down in a meditative position. "Then, allow yourself to fall into slumber. Let the lantern be your guide to the dreams of other equines."

I sat there and meditated, concentrating on the flames, and let my mind drift as I slowly closed my eyes. As I slipped off into slumber, I found myself outside of my own body, and looking down and staring at my own unconscious form.

"Wow... is that me... asleep?" I asked in disbelief. Looking down, I stared at my own translucent hooves in shock. "This is so surreal..."

"Follow me, there is much we have to do." Gleamer told me wearily. "Follow me, and I think we'll start with a simple dream of a little thirteen-year-old filly."

The two of us pulled away and traveled through an eerie realm of stars and clouds. It felt just like a normal dream, but I was aware I was asleep, and in full control of my actions.

We found ourselves standing over a white Pegasus with a multicolored mane, and a paint brush cutie mark. The terrified little filly tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning and crying to herself.

"No no, keep away!" She muttered, rolling over again. "Somebody help, don't let them get me!"

"Oh no, it's sounds like she's having a terrible nightmare!" I panicked, looking to the older mare. "Dream Gleamer, what do we do?"

"Stay with me now." She replied simply, as she put a spectral hoof on the filly's forehead. "Just do what I do, and watch carefully."

I put my hoof and the little Pegasus's head, and we were both transported into the filly's dream. Inside, we found her being chased down a long, dark cave by three hungry goblins with spears. The little filly came to a dead end, and only stared back at the monsters in terror.

"Little pony has no wear to go, and looks really tasty." The lead goblin snarled, raising his spear. "Now we cook her up, and make her into a tasty snack!"

"No, no! Stop!" the little filly pleaded, raising her hooves, and preparing for the end. "I don't wanna be some goblins dinner!"

"BEGONE, FOUL CREATURES!" Dream Gleamer yelled, her eyes glowing in anger, and firing out a white hot light that disintegrated the goblins, and made the cave vanish. "Trouble this child no more, and let her slumber be a peaceful one!"

Everything went to black around us, and the little filly is left in the darkness, sobbing.

And now, to give her a more pleasant dream." My new mentor told me. "Watch and learn, my little apprentice."

Dream Gleamer's eyes glowed again, and and beautiful green meadow appeared all around us. Flowers were blooming everywhere, and a pretty little waterfall trickled it's way down a nearby mountain. Looking up to see the beautiful blue sky, and the sun shining overhead, the little filly began to calm down.

"Oh, this... this is pretty nice." The Pegasus muttered softly, adjusting her glasses with her hoof. "I wonder what happened to all of the monsters, though?"

"It's really simple, Twilight Shine... simply vaporize their nightmares, and create a more pleasant dream for them." Gleamer, told me, as I looked down at the filly who obviously couldn't see our hear us. "Now, create a dream, with the power of your will alone. Imagine what would make this dream better for this little filly, and make it a reality in her dream."

I thought for a minute, what would I really enjoy in a dream like this? With a smile, I make my horn glow, and a colt about her age- one of the cute members of the boy band, _maneudo_ \- appeared beside her.

"Oh, oh my!" The little filly blushed, her face turning a deep red. "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, _Seniorita._ " The handsome little colt with the black mane replied, staring into her with his deep, haunting brown eyes. "And I am here for _you_."

"Twilight!" Dream Gleamer scolded me. "You are supposed to create what the dreamer desires, not what you desire!"

"Sorry, but I thought she'd enjoy this, she's a filly the same age as me!" I protested, as the musician colt nuzzled the filly. "Besides, _Maneudo_ is Ponyland's cutest new colt-boy band of 1973!"

"Come on, let's get out of here." She grumbled, as the two of us trotted out of the little filly dream. "We have a lot more dreamers to visit, and though the lantern's magic makes the night endless for us, we shouldn't waste too much time here."

I quietly followed after her, but as I looked back at the sleeping filly, I notice her smiling, blushing and giggling in her sleep. As I trotted out of the room after my teacher, I became convinced I had made the right call.

If only all of my dream walking judgement calls had been so crystal clear.

We continued on that night, with Dream Gleamer showing me how to clear more nightmares away, and put happy dreams in thier place. Thanks to the power of the lantern, we have an infinite amount of time to complete our task. And as we walk into more dreams, it feels more... natural. And I start to think that everybody was wrong, and this job wouldn't be so hard at all.

Boy oh Boy, I could not have been more wrong about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangers of the Dream

"N-no, get away from me!" The Terrified colt cried out, as two ogres closed in picking him up by his front and back legs, and trying to pull him apart. "Grandpa... grandma... help me!"

I'm in the dream of another pony, I saw yet another scared colt running through a dark forest, terrified as a pair of towering monsters closed in and captured him. I didn't get why so many kids my age and younger were so scared of monsters, I was young then, and didn't know how dangers our world really was. Anyway, I had to get rid of those nasties, and make this Pegasus's nightmares into sunshine and rainbows.

"All right, uglies!" I called out, jumping in front of the two ogres. "Let that kid go, or you're gonna regret it!"

"RHARRRRR!" Obviously, the twin brutes didn't agree with me, and pulled harder on the colt, making him scream in terror. Raising my horn, I blasted the buck-toothed green giants out of existence. The little colt dropped to the ground, and looked around nervously.

"Gee, thanks for the save there, little girl." He expressed his gratitude, as he pulled himself back to his hooves, and tired to regain his composure. "But I had that whole thing under control." He took a defensive stance. "When I grow up, I'm going to be the greatest guard fort Rainbow dash has ever seen, and there isn't any monster that'll ever scare me!"

"Uh-huh, riiiiight." I roll my eyes, my horn glowing again. "Now, let's see what I can do to make this dream a little more pleasant for you..."

I thought about the picture of the elderly pony couple I saw by the colt's bed when I came in, and conjured the two up from the Pegasus's subconscious. The colt stared at them in shock, as teared welled up in his eyes.

"Grandma? ...Grandpa?" He asked rushing forward to hug them. "I can't believe you're here!"

"There we go, another satisfied customer." I said with a smile, trotting out of the dream as the three ponies embraced. "So, Gleaming...how do you think I did this time?"

"Heh, not bad, kid." Gleaming replied, clearly in a better mood than before. "You're becoming a real pro at this. It looks like the starlight lantern chose my successor well."

"Gee, thanks Dream Gleamer." I reply, smiling smugly. "And I notice you seen a little happier than usual."

"Are you kidding me? These past few weeks have been the best sleep I've had in a century!" She smiled at me. "It's so wonderful to be able to dream again!"

Her words sting me, as I think about the problem I've been having as Dream Beauty since I started a few weeks ago. As the two of us walk out of the colt's dream, I try to hide the weariness building in my heart...

...

"Gee, are you okay, Twilight?" Paradise asked me, waking me up from sleeping with my head on my school desk. "You really don't look so well."

Paradise was right, I looked like a train wreck, and felt twice as bad. There were lines and creases under my bloodshot eyes, and I wandered around the castle like a mindless zombie. I only nodded in response to my teacher's questions, and spent more time with my face in my textbook rather than reading it. The ponies around me had taken notice of my lethargic behavior, and they were all seriously worried for my health.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Paradise." I mutter, barely lifting my head from my desk. "My training has just left me a little more drained than usual, that's all."

"Twilight... we're all really worried about you." Sweet Stuff whimpered, her timid little voice filled with concern for me. "You're so tired during the day, it's like you're not getting any sleep at all!"

"Girls, please... I'm okay, really I am." I tried to reassure them, putting on a weak smile. "I've been sleeping just fine. It's just the fact I'm not dreaming anymore, it's really wearing on me."

"Wait, you don't dream anymore?" Paradise put her hooves on my shoulders. "Girl, this new job of yours is really hurting you! Can't you, like, not do it?"

I looked up at my friend through bloodstained eyes, considering her words. Why should I have to bear the weight of the world on my shoulders, just so everybody else gets a peaceful night's sleep? But I can't just turn my back on my job, it's simply out of the question. As our teacher came into the classroom, we all turned to listen.

"Now class, please settle down." She asked us, adjusting her granny glasses. "open your textbooks to page 175, we'll begin our talk about the legendary harmony bearers, and their amazing adventure facing Queen Chrysalis, and her evil changeling horde..."

As she began to lecture, I could only stare ahead blankly. A princess and her friends, going to exotic places and fighting evil... these kinds of adventures were always my favorite types of stories. But I really couldn't enjoy it in my current state; I couldn't picture the dashing princess of friendship and the other elements in my mind, I couldn't imagine them fighting evil and standing up for what's right. It seemed all of my dreams had faded away, or all drained out into the ponies whose dreams I protect. I was even too tired to enjoy the classic stories that always fed my dreams.

As the teacher droned on and on, my head slipped down onto my desk. As I fell into slumber, I let myself go, and began to dream of a band of brave pony knights, on a mission to hunt down and slay a dragon. And as I slept, the spectral form of several armored pony warriors began to fill the classroom all around me, surprising my teacher and fellow students.

"Forsooth! It is a strange group of young colts and foals!" One of the armored nights exclaimed, as my frightened classmates stared at him. "What would children be doing out in these dangerous woods!"

"They must be an enchanted illusion made by the dragon, sent to trick us!" Another knight pulled out his sword. "Let us destroy these illusions, so that we may continue on our quest!"

"Aieeeeee! Look, It's ghosts!" Paradise shrieked, as she and all of my other friends screamed in terror. "Everybody, run for your lives!"

The foals and our teacher all went running out of the classroom, chased by the spectral dream knights. I was later told it was a scene of chaos; ponies running from their lives, with the 'ghosts' running after them with sword and spear. As the knights of my dreams chased ponies everywhere, Sweet Stuff desperately came over and nudged me.

"Twilight, please wake up!" My twinkle-eyed friend pleaded. "Your dreams... they're scaring everybody!"

At her prodding, I raised my head. As I opened my eyes, all of the spectral knights instantly vanished.

"Huh? Oh, Sweet Stuff." I muttered, waking up, and feeling a little better. "Where did everybody go? I class over already?"

...

"YOU STUPID, IGNORANT, SELFISH LITTLE FILLY!"

*SMACK!*

"YOU...ARE...NOT...ALLOWED...TO...DREAM!" Dream Gleamer screamed at me, hitting me with a powerful slap across the face with her hoof. "A dream beauty can't dream when she's asleep! If you do, horrible things like this can happen!"

"It's not fair!" I plead to her, rubbing my left cheek where her front horseshoe had left an imprint. "Why is everybody else allowed to get a pleasant night's sleep, but the dream beauties are forbidden from having their own dreams?"

"You cant' have your own dreams, you run the risk of your dreams becoming a reality!" She yelled, her voice starting to decrease in volume, as she wore herself out from shouting. "Because of your link to the starlight lantern, any monster or creature could emerge into the waking world, and attack people!" Her shoulders slumped, and she looked away. "You were lucky your sleep wasn't very deep, and those knights didn't become completely physical. If they had, they could have killed all of your friends and classmates while you were dozing off."

"I-I'm sorry." I look at the ground sadly. "No dreams... no hope for the future? No joy? why do we dream beauties have to suffer so?"

"It's our lot in life, little Twilight, to suffer so other ponies don't have to." Gleamer put a hoof on my shoulder, her anger dissolving, and a note of sympathy entering her voice. "We sacrifice our own happiness, so other ponies can sleep easy. It's a thankless job, little one. But at least we know our friends and loved ones will sleep easy."


	5. Chapter 5

Dream Questions

The first year of being a dream beauty went fairly well... especially with Dream Gleamer still watching over my shoulder. The other ponies... they just don't understand me, or what I'm going through.

"So, Twilight... how the whole dream business been going?" My mother asked, as she served me a platter of quesadillas. "I know every mare and stallion in the castle tells me they have been sleeping a whole lot easier lately."

"Glad to hear it, mom. Wish I could say the same." I grumbled back, trying to enjoy my meal, despite how exhausted I felt. "I'm not sleeping to well though, there are just soooo many ponies I need to provide dreams for!"

"Oh dear, that sounds like it keeps you really busy!" My mom replied in a worried tone. "Maybe you could keep a list of your dreamers, to help you organize your job a bit better?"

"Mother. there are so many dreamers I take care of, that list would stretch around the world three times." I told her, rolling my eyes. " Besides, you know how much I hate organizing, or making checklists."

"Well, I was just trying to helpful, Twilight." She replied defensively. "anyway, if you have so many sleeping ponies to deal with, how do you get all of them in one night?"

"The starlight lantern slows time for me, so I can be sure to get everybody." I explain to her, nibbling on my quesadilla between sentences. "Not only that, but the lantern actually _bands_ time for me, so I can go into the dreams of those who will sleep during the following day, when I'm awake, and going about my life."

"Ohhhh, got any good stories or gossip from the dreams you've been in?" Mom asks, a grin on her face, as she thought of the potential info I might have picked up during dream walking. "I'm sure you've picked up LOTS of juicy secrets during your dream walks."

"Sorry mom, I can't keep what I pick up from dreams." I reply, drinking down my orange juice in one gulp. "The lantern makes me forget anything I learn about a pony in their dreams."

'Awww, that's too bad." She frowned, pouting at my response. "Well, at least you'll be good at keeping a secret."

I finish eating my lunch, and trot back towards my room. Why can't they understand how my life has changed in these past few weeks. They still talk and joke with me like nothing has changed, and they never stop asking me questions about how being a Dream Beauty works, or what I have to do to clear up somebody's dreams.

Trotting out into the castle hallway, I am soon greeted by Buttons and Paradise, who were waiting for me as I emerged from my mother's castle apartment.

"Hey, Twilight!" My Pegasus friend asked, flapping around in front of me. "Buttons is holding a little party in the castle ballroom Friday evening, and we wondered if you wanted to come along?"

"Oh, thanks girls, but... I just don't know." I shook my head wearily. "My Dream Beauty training has left me really exhausted, and I got a lot on my mind, recently. I don't really think I'd enjoy it, given the current circumstances."

"Hmmm, are you suuuuure, Twilight?" Buttons smirked. "I've heard from a little birdie that Quarterback is going to be there." She raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, the colt you've had a crush on since 2nd grade."

"Did you say... Quarterback?" I stopped dead in my tracks, turning back to face my two friends with my mouth hanging open. "Quarterback's going to be there?"

"Hmmm, I knew that would get your attention." Paradise Giggled. "So, you think you can make time to come to the party?"

"I-I don't know..." I mutter nervously. "If the party starts about seven or so, I'd be cutting it awfully close to when my dream walking is supposed to start."

"Oh, come on! Surely an hour or two there couldn't hurt!" Buttons continued. "Come on, Twilight! This is the event you've been waiting for!"

It was a hard issue for me, and my two friends knew exactly why. Quarterback was my first crush, the first colt I ever thought was cute. I first noticed him at age seven, when he let me borrow his glue stick in art class, asnd I kind of developed a cute little crush on him. It lasted as the years at school passed, and I never took my eye off of him as the years past. But he became a big football star at school, playing with the other colts on the grid iron, while I remained a shy little filly, too scared to talk to him.

But now... now I was a dream beauty in training, somebody important in the castle! Surely, now I could talk to him without any problem. But then... why do I still feel so nervous about it?

"Something bothering you, my student?" Dream Gleamer asked me, when we met in the tower that afternoon. "I sense you mind is troubled and your heart is burdened."

"I don't know, Gleamer." I took a deep breath, as I prepared to let it all out. "It's just... there's the boy in school I'm really interested in, and my friends have invited me to a party where I could hang out with him, but I don't know if it'll interrupt my dream walking duties." I sigh, lowering my head. "I don't even know if a dream beauty is allowed to have a boyfriend or not."

"A boy, huh? Yeah, I figured this was going to come up, sooner or later." My teacher smirked, shaking her graying mane out. "Don't worry Twilight, you're allowed to date colts. And when you get older, you'll be perfectly free to marry a stallion; I had a nice hubby myself, once..." A small frown covered her face, as she shook off a sad memory. "But it will be a burden for you and your significant other, my student. Both of you will have to deal with the burdens of your Dream Beauty responsibilities."

Her words don't help my uneasiness, and it continues to bother me into the night. All of my doubts and fears make me ask several questions; could Quarterback even like me back? Would he be willing to put up with all of the problems in my life? Questions fill my mind, and I'm not sure how this burden will affect my life. But I have little time to think about these things very much, as my duties as dream walker begin for the night.

My first dream, I'm protecting the dream of a mare who has taken her boyfriend on a picnic in Rainbow Valley, and I find myself constantly zapping nightmares trying to attack them, and ruin the dream.

"Darling, do you feel a strong gust of wind?" The mare asked, as she watched the trees in her dream get blown around. "It feels awfully breezy around here..."

"The only thing I notice, is the gleam in your eyes, my dear." Her boyfriend smiled, staring lovingly into her eyes. "I hope this dream never ends."

As I fought off the shadows trying to attack the oblivious couple from every side, I couldn't help but be touched by the loving affection they displayed for each other. I glanced backward between blasting shadows, watching the unicorn stallion feeding his mare cake, and watching the mare stroke the stallion's mane as he lay beside her after the meal. I had wondered if it was a mistake linking these two lover's dreams together when they started having the same dream, but seeing the way they acted towards one another... well, it touched my fourteen year old, over-emotional heart. And made me want to experience my own wonderful feelings of romance.

"That does it, I'm going to find out if Quarterback is my very special somebody!" I decided, as I left the couple's dream. "And, I'm going to use my powers to find out just how he feels about me!"

And once again, I was planning to break the rulers of the dream beauty, for my own selfish desires. Sigh, stupid teenage hormones and angst.


	6. Chapter 6

Dream into nightmare

Sigh... why in the world did I decide to come here?

Wow, this party is really jumping; my fellow teen ponies and colts dancing around and laughing, while loud rock music blared out of Paradise's record player. Several of my fellow fillies were gossiping, giggling, and laughing over on the right side of the room. While several of the colts were over at the food table, happily chowing down on the hamburgers, french fries, pizza slices, and other junk food Button's parents had provided for her party. The room was seriously overcrowded, and it was difficult for me to even move around without bumping into somebody else's flank.

"Ouch, hey, Twilight! Watch out! You stepped on my hoof!"

"Oh, sorry! i didn't see you there!"

"Twilight! Y'all just totally bumped mah flank! How rude!"

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, Truly! It's just so tight in here!"

"Ummm, Twilight? I'm really, really, reeeaaaaly sorry to bother you, but... you're kind of got your nose stuck in my-."

"EEEEEEK! Sweet Stuff! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to do that!"

Working my way out of the overcrowded living room, I trot into the much more empty kitchen. All the loud sounds and bright lights; I quickly remember why I don't normally attend large parties. I had only been to one other during my whole fillyhood, and I made a promise to myself this one would be the last. Trotting over and sitting down at the table, I barely have time to breathe before another filly came trotting up behind me.

"There you are, Twilight!" Buttons calls out, sitting down beside me. "So, you enjoy my totally _wicked_ party?"

"Wicked is the right word for it, Buttons." I tell my pink unicorn friend with the blue mane. "All these ponies, all clustered in one place... I'm sorry, but it's just too much for me." I look back at the living room, frowning. "Maybe I should just say my goodbyes, and go home."

"Now wait a sec, Twi! You aren't really giving this party a fair chance!" Buttons protests. "There are plenty of quieter places where you can get away from all of the craziness. And besides, weren't you going to try and talk to Quarterback tonight?"

I stop at her words, remembering the whole reason I had come to this part in the first place. Quarterback is in a crowd of admiring fillies, laughing at their jokes and trying to give each one of them a little bit of attention. Buttons motions to Paradise, and the white Pegasus leads the football pony away from the large party, and over to where we are sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, Twilight! So good to see you, girl!" Paradise calls out to me, and she and quarterback approach. "Hey, I like, totally told somebody from the party you wanted to see them... and here they are!"

"Hey, Twilight." Quarterback greets me, with a warm smile on his face. "What's up? I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

I was frozen, speechless. Quarterback is the kind of colt whose beautiful eyes freeze you in place, whose haunting voice draws you in, and whose warm smile makes you melt like putty. Ever since I first started to notice boys, this colt has filled my dreams. And now here he is, talking to the little filly who was always to shy to even say much more than hello.

"Ummmm...hi?" I nervously mutter, fidgeting with my hooves, and trying to keep my face from turning an even deeper shade of red. "H-how've you b-been, Quarter?"

"Eh, same old junk as always." The colt replied. "Sooo many annoying football games, so many annoying rival teams and their fans playing pranks. But this junk always happens to a player, so what ya gonna do?"

"Yeah, I-I get ya." I reply, trying to keep my composure. "Say, Quarterback? I was wondering, if you're not too busy after the Dream Valley team trounces Bright Valley, that we could maybe go grab a burger at the Satin Slipper?"

"Whoa, that's a totally awesome idea, Twi!" The football player of my dreams tells me. "But I've already promised I'd go grab a pizza with Gusty. Maybe some other time, huh?"

"Oh... ok..." I reply, my ears drooping as he trots back to the party. "... maybe next time."

And in that instant, my fragile little heart is shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. No, it's not the fact he just turned me down. It's what I remembered seeing in his dreams, combined how what he had just said, all but confirmed my fears about Quarterback. See, I'm not allowed to keep the images and memories from the dreams I go through. I almost always forget the dreams I go through the moment I leave... and those few dreams I do remember (like the ones I told you about) I never remember who the ponies in the dream are. Well, Dream Gleamer told me we dream beauties can, just once, hold onto the memories if we really try. Well, I decided to use my one-time 'keep dream memories' card for this special occasion... and great B'zekre I wish I hadn't.

When I walked into Quarterback's dreams, I expected to find Dream Valley's greatest sports hero. I had always seen him as a dashing athlete, who plays the game and wins for our herd's pride. In my own dreams (back when I still had them), he gracefully plows through the opposing team, knocking them aside without hurting them, carrying the football in his mouth to the goal line. He then turns towards the crowd, bowing humbly, and thanking them for supporting him in all of his efforts, and that everything he does is for them. I then come bursting out of the stands, galloping towards him, when he takes me in his hooves, and never lets me go. This is how I saw Quarterback.

What I got from his dream, however, was the crowd cheering him on, as he violently smashes his way through the opposing team, breaking bones and shattering teeth, and reveling in making his opponents bleed and suffer. After his touchdown, he then turns to the crowd to receive their cheers to boost _his own_ ego. He is not there to play for them, they are there to cheer for HIM. And oh, I am in his dream, all right; all of the other fillies from school and I race forward, and grovel at Quarterback's hooves. I was so disgusted by the spectacle, I trotted out of the dream before I could see the pretty obviously disgusting conclusion.

"Twilight, wait!" Paradise calls out, galloping after me as I raced towards the door. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Bursting out the door, I ran down the castle hallway with tears streaming down my face. My Pegasus friend caught up with my fairly quickly, however, and flew in front of me to block my path.

"Let me go, Paradise! I can't stand it! I just can't stand it anymore!" I wail, turning my head away. "No dreams, no peaceful night's sleep, and now these stupid powers have shown me my first love is a shallow jerkwad!"

"Twilight, calm down!" She pleads, putting a wing over my shoulder. "Buttons and I are your friends, we'll help you get through this!"

"How the hell can you do that?! How can either of you even begin to understand what I'm going through?!" I shove her wing off of me. "I'm just a kid, Paradise! I should be worrying about grades, puberty, and hanging out with my friends! Not chasing nightmares from a horror novel through other pony's dreams!" I scowl at her, my anger rising to a boiling point. "And you! You and Buttons had to bring me to this stupid party, and rob me of the one fantasy I had left! Do either of you know what it's like to see other ponies dream happily, while you are left with nothing at all!?"

"Twilight, please... we only invited you because we thought talking to Quarterback would make you happy." Paradise pulls back, as if I had stung her. "We can't stand to see you hurting like this... please, Twi... don't shut us out..."

"Don't bother, Paradise. I'm done with trying to feel any type of happiness or joy." I turn away from her, rubbing the tears away with my hoof. "Since I've been condemned to this living death, I might as well be dead inside, and not feel anything at all!"

And so I run off, leaving my weeping friend behind me. I ran back to my mom's apartment in the castle, and locked myself in my bedroom, crying for several hours at the cruelty and unfairness of my terrible, terrible fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Restoring the Dream

After the events of that terrible party, I was really never the same again.

Day after day, I wandered around the castle, like a ghost haunting the great stone structure. I simply went through the motions of my life without any passion or emotion; going to school, going home to eat supper and study, then off to sleep, so I can guard other ponies' dreams. I avoided Paradise and Buttons like the plague, and simply sat off by myself at lunchtime, alone. By day I trotted around as a solid phantom, and by night I chased phantoms out of other ponies' slumber.

But others had taken notice of my descent into depression, and it worried them greatly. my teacher began asking why I never talked to the other students anymore, and my mother noticed how I never smiled or laughed anymore. Several of the adults went to Majesty with their fears and concerns, and I soon found myself called before to royal throne to explain myself.

"Child, what is it that troubles you so?" My queen asked in a concerned tone. "Has your Dream Beauty training become too much of a burden for you? What can the rest of us do to ease the pain that troubles you so?"

"There is nothing you can do, great Majesty. This duty, this responsibility... has drained all of the joy from my life." I explained to her, trying to sound as formal as our queen did when she spoke. "It is a burden I must bear alone... and a pain that I must endure, alone."

"I say Neigh, Twilight Shine... I shall not allow one of my subjects to suffer under such agony." The look on Majesty's face turned angry, burning with the fury of a raging volcano. "Guards, summon forth Dream Gleamer here to my throne room! Twilight, please go and wait out in the hallway."

I nodded sadly, trotting out through the towering archway, as Dream Gleamer came trotting in. The guards shut great bronze doors behind me, and I heard a great shouting match erupt from the other side of the wall. I'm not quite sure what the two were shouting back and forth, but I heard two loud voices shouting back and forth for nearly twenty minutes, before Dream Gleamer finally came out of the door, and gave me a very heartfelt apology.

"Listen, Twilight... I'm really sorry about how roughly I handled your training." Gleamer told me, sitting down beside me, and putting a hoof on my shoulder. "I guess I let my own bitterness from my time as a Dream Beauty, affect the way I mentored you."

"No no, Gleamer... you did just fine." I replied, looking up at my teacher. "You were just trying to tell me how harsh the life of a dream beauty can be. I really appreciate your tough lessons on my responsibility, and how I shouldn't break the rules like I've been doing."

Dream Gleamer looked a me sadly, a gleam of guilt in her eyes. "Twilight... I..."

"When I was a little filly, my mom filled my head with so many dreams." I told her, looking away. "To make friends, to earn merit badges in filly scouts- heck, I even wanted to play in a band, until I discovered I was tone deaf." I closed my eyes. "But those dreams, I can't have them. Not just because I can't dream at night, but my Dream Walking spoils my regular life for me. So, I guess it's better to just go about my duties, and give up on the rest of my life."

Dream Gleamer looked at me for a few moments, before finally speaking up.

"Twilight, listen to me. Just because you can't have your dreams and fantasies the way you want them, doesn't mean you can't live them at all." She reached down with her hoof, and lifted my chin. "As long as you are able to learn control, _and_ remember to follow the rules, you can do anything you want to do!" She cocked her head to one side. "Don't you any have any pastimes? Any hobbies you enjoy doing? Maybe you could use that to pass the time, and distract you so you don't go bringing creatures from your imagination to life."

"Well... I always wanted to join Sweet Stuff's cooking club, and I could join Button's sewing circle." I replied, my face starting to light up again. "And maybe I could help Paradise with story club at the Dream Valley library."

"That's the spirit, Twilight! Do the things you want to do!" Gleamer encouraged me with a smile. "Listen, Twilight... you are blessed with a joy few other ponies have; you don't dream your dreams at night, you actually get to _live_ them."

I sat there, thinking about her words for a moment. My heart began to lighten a bit, but there was something that still bothered me.

"Yeah, I guess so... still wish Quarterback hadn't turned out to be so self-centered." I muttered, shaking my head. "That does it, I'm totally done with trying to date, it's not worth the headache." I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, I'll probably end up married to some stuffy scholar pony twice my age when I grow up."

"Well, there will be time enough for that when you grow up." Dream Gleamer replied with a grin. "For now, I think you should just start focusing your life on living."

I nodded my head in agreement, before trotting back down the hallway towards my mother's apartment in the castle. As I passed the closed door on the Dream Castle Schoolroom, I noticed a small sign taped up on the door;

 _Dream Valley cheerleader tryouts, tomorrow at six._

"Hmmmm..." I thought aloud, rubbing my hoof under my chin. "Perhaps it's time I start doing something, for myself..."


End file.
